The cold hard reallity
by xXNATASHAXx
Summary: what if valintine was secretly raisng yet another child but she ran away to another institute when she was young? What if clary cought jace cheating (even though that would never happen) and ran away. What if Katlyn (the other child being raised secretly) made her way to jace and started dating when clary ran away Soon her past cathces up with her and she has to go back to new york
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys i'm so so so so sorry i haven't written anything in a while so here i am ready to write i got the idea of this watching a tv show so yeah. Anyways hope you like it and please review. Ok. Read on rockstars. Sorry i even made myself cringe writing that.**

 **Clary Pov**

 **Present day**

It's been five years since that night and it stills tears my heart in two thinking about it. Jace and another girl in OUR bed. But i can't think of that now. My life is so much better. I have a parabatai and my new friends to think about. But i can't help it. He was mine. All mine. And now he's gone with some other chick. Im sitting at my desk painting a picture for emily my parabatai because it's her birthday tomorrow when someone knocks on my door. "Come in" i yell. Jason one of my friends comes in. "hey clary, There's a shadowhunter here to see you so emily told me to tell you." said jason "Oh thanks jason I'll be right down" i replied with a smile. I quickly took a much needed shower and put some sweatpants, a tank top on and tied my wet hair in a bun. I walked down stairs to the lobby. As soon as i say her i almost tripped. She looked like me red hair green eyes but she was taller was more curvy and was drop dead gorgeous. She saw me and said " hi are you clarissa morgenstern." Y-Yes i managed to get out. Hi i'm Kaitlyn morgenstern, your sister.

 **Ok guys im sorry its so short like reallyyyyyyyyyyy short i just wasn't sure if anybody was actually going to read it so yeah if someone does i swear it will be in longer chapters so yeah this is only starting to get kind of intresting do bear with me here**

 **Till next time**

 **~xXnatashaXx**


	2. new york

**Hey guys i don't really have anything to say besides you should go check out the authors Isabellkoramorgenstern7 and iwritenaked they are awesome so i hope you like this chapter and please review**

Clary pov

Present day

What? how is that even possible? I asked "Well um we are twins ,kind of, and valentine was trying to raise me with jonathan but i ran away when i was five to the miami institute. From then on i never knew i had a twin sister until i came to the New York institute 3 and a half years ago and met jace" she told me. I cringed when i heard the name jace. "OH" was all i managed to say. "Yeah" she responded. "Well um i'm here to take you back to new york for a mission by request of the clave. _What i couldn't go back and see everybody i wasn't ready yet especially with what happened with ….. Him._ "Ok, I'll go pack my stuff" i said.

Clary pov

Flashback

 _I was coming back from a very long clave meeting in idris. It had been a very stressful day. Me and jace had a small fight earlier so i decided to stop at smoothie king and pick him up his favorite: Strawberry banana chocolate chip no whip cream extra sprinkles. I always teased him about the sprinkles. After i stopped there I drove back to the institute not wanting to portale because i was to tired. When i finally get back i go to the room we share and hear low moaning noises. I quickly rush in there only to find jace on top of so girl with only a bra on. Besides that they're both naked. I scream. Jace stopped and turned around "oh shit" he said. I walked over to the girl he was on she was blonde and had the most beautiful blue eyes. I slapped her in the face and screamed "You Bitch" And suddenly alec and izzy were in the room. "What the hell is going on in here" izzy yelled at jace. Alec just stood there frozen and made a move to grab me but before i he could i walked up to jace and screamed "it was one fight and you cheated on my with this slut well you know what were over I HATE YOU." i turned back to the girl who was holding her jaw which was broke. I smirked at that and simply said go to hell. With that i ran out of the room and portaled to miami._

 **End of flashback.**

 **Hey so i know this is short to but im still not sure about this story so if we could get another review please i promise it will be super long! And sorry for not updating sooner i finished the chapter then forget to upload it! Oops see ya later**

 **Love you guys**

 **~NATASHA**


End file.
